howstrongisfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HowStrongIs/Master Chief's Jumping Strength (Halo)
halo jump feat.gif All Spartans are capable of incredibly impressive jumps, jumps that are already superhuman without even taking into consideration the extremely short acceleration time and their massive weight. While there is no jumping animation to scale their acceleration time off of, there is a landing animation that shows how long it takes for them to absorb and counter that force. We will be using that animation to scale here. ---- All Spartans in the game have the same jumping height relative to their height, assuming they don't get any movement buffs. So for this calculation we'll be scaling the height as if this Spartan was as tall as Chief, Chief being 2.18 m tall in armor. There should be no problem with this, since all Spartans are the same height in the game anyway. We can see that in this example our Spartan is about 95 px tall, and the distance they jump is around 129 px. Working off of Chief being our model means that this jump is a 2.96 meter vertical. Knowing that Chief's weight is 451 kg all that's left for us to do is find timeframe and, possibly, gravity. Checking it in slow motion, it takes 0.06 seconds for our Spartan to absorb the fall of their landing. But there's an extra problem beyond this. Under 1g it would take 0.78 seconds for them to fall from that height. However, it actually takes them closer to 0.6 seconds. This would suggest the gravity in this situation is more around 16.4 m/s^2, or 1.7g. Because of this, I'll do two versions of the calculation. One with an assumedly intended 1g, and one with the seen-in-gameplay 1.7g figure. ---- v = √(2*g*h) *g = 9.8 m/s^2 *h = 2.96 m √(2*9.8*2.96) = 7.62 m/s a = v/t *v = 7.62 m/s *t = 0.6 s 7.62/0.6 = 12.7 m/s^2 F = ma *m = 451 kg *a = 12.7 m/s^2 (451)(12.7) = 5730 N -- v = √(2*g*h) *g = 16.4 m/s^2 *h = 2.96 m √(2*16.4*2.96) = 9.85 m/s a = v/t *v = 9.85 m/s *t = 0.6 s 9.85/0.6 = 16.4 m/s^2 F = ma *m = 451 kg *a = 16.4 m/s^2 (451)(16.4) = 7400 N ---- Result *Master Chief's Jumping Strength (1g Assumption) - 585 kg *Master Chief's Jumping Strength (1.7g Assumption) - 755 kg Tidbit: Regardless of how you cut the gravity or the gameplay, this jump is still nearly twice as high as the world record vertical. ---- Potential Problems With This Calc *This is a gameplay feat, not a cutscene. Though one could argue that since this is an animation, not a mechanic, it's still valid as a feat. ---- Potential Problems With The Result *Master Chief has far better jumps in "lore", this should only represent one of his more casual leaps at best. For some examples, around 50 seconds '''in to the "Let's Sprint This" animation Chief jumps higher than this and far further horizontally with only around '''0.16 seconds to accelerate. He performs a similar feat later in the animation, jumping a huge amount of distance with 0.1 seconds of acceleration time. Category:Blog posts Category:Calculation